Dance With the Devil
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: Yuuri has always been the one who's needed to be protected, but when the tables turn, will the members of the castle be able to help Wolfram get over his dark shadows? Now Yuuri must be the one to take care of and protect Wolfram. YUURAM
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: **insert generic disclaimer**_

_I know A LOT of you guys are probably like 'hey! This isn't the sequel I was heavily anticipating!' and trust me, I'm working on the first chapter of that, but I was hit with HEAVY inspiration when I was writing this, so please give it a chance. _

_Warnings: Violence, rape._

_THIS STORY IS YUURAM, KEEP THAT IN MIND!_

* * *

It had started off as a normal day in Blood Pledge Castle, and to any spectator, it would seem to be a nice day in the sunshine, the members of the castle sipping at cool glasses of lemonade and nibbling on the tiny ham sandwiches provided by the maids. It was a normal setting, a simple picnic, which had quickly taken a turn for the worse.

The blackguards swept from nowhere when the sun had peaked in the heavens, surprising the party with the organization that belied their dirty and meagre looks, masks of filthy brown rough cloth, shaggy horses that haven't seen a curry comb in as long as their masters haven't seen a bath. Gwendal and Conrad pushed the king behind them, driven by the need to protect the monarch. Wolfram took a defensive stance behind and to the left of Gwendal to stave off any rear attacks. Neither of the older Mazoku even thought about the possibility that the intended target was indeed their youngest brother. They believed him to be able to care for himself; after all, he _was_ the commander of a platoon of troops

Just when they thought the attackers were retreating, they noticed Wolfram's head bobbing to the cadence of the ragged horse's hoof beats. A rag soaked with a sweet, heady smell the only witness to the kidnapping. They were too occupied with protecting the king, they had completely overlooked Wolf.

Gwendal and Conrad couldn't reach Wolfram in time, too occupied with the swarm of strangers that they were trying to fight off. Yuuri, too frozen in shock to actually help, had only realized what was going on when Wolfram was being slung over the man's shoulder and carried to a horse that one of them had taken out of the stable. The man tossed Wolfram over the saddle as if he was no more then a sack of flour, and in a few seconds, they were gone, as if they had never arrived in the first place, only abandoning the single man who had been captured by Gwendal.

And all Celi, Gwendal, Conrad, Greta, and Yuuri could do was watch as the beautiful boy was carried away from them.

Celi sat in shock, had she been so horrible a mother to let her baby be taken from her? She was suddenly overcome with the need to take care of something…some_one_. She reached out to His Majesty, the closest one to her…she could take care of him for now…where she had failed her baby…her little Wolfie…

While Yuuri stands there, not willing to accept what happened. Wolfram was right there. He was standing just beside him. It's Wolf's hand shaking his shoulder and dusting the dirt off his black shirt…It was Wolfram's feminine chest that he was pulled to…wait…

"W-Wolfram…?" But no…it was just Celi…Wolfram was gone…not here…away…

Greta looked to her left, tears running down her face as she looked at the crushed flower crown, laying among the boot prints. She couldn't fight back sobs any longer and let a long string of questioning erupt from her quivering lips, most of them consisting of 'Where's P-Papa Wolf-f...W-Why is he gone? Why wasn't anyone watching him-m?'

Gwendal and Conrad shared a shame filled look between them, as they uncovered the absence of their youngest brother, self hatred blossoming deep in their aching chests.

Wolfram had roused from the blackness surrounding him, greeted with only sound being the odd drip of water hitting stone. He blinked his eyes open and swung his head around to see where he was. All he could see was black…he was cold…cold and tired. He blinked again, trying to shake the inclining to sleep, and tried to figure out where his limbs were. He wriggled his fingers and tapped his foot.

_Okay, _He thought, _at least those still work._

He waited only a few more moments before trying to swing his legs around and stand. He felt something restricting him and the rattle of chains. They had shackled him…he was being held in a cell…

The only question that Wolfram had was 'what the hell did anyone want from_ me_?' He looked around the room once more trying to see if the darkness had lifted anymore, which was in vain because it was just as bleak as it had been before.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of foot steps echoing throughout the cell. Wolfram whirled his head towards the sound, but was met with only darkness.

"W-Who's there?" He stuttered out.

A low chuckle resounded and a candle was lit. Wolfram lifted his head to the light and saw a man staring down at him greedily. Wolfram shuddered under the look, wishing to be home.

"Hello, Pet…" The man said, kneeled beside Wolfram and stroking his face. Wolfram tried to jerk away from the touch but was met only with a harsh slap across his right cheek.

The man chuckled at Wolfram tried once more to back away, glaring at the man. "Ah, ah, ah, Pet…don't be naughty now, or I'll have to punish you."

Wolfram glared even harsher at the man. "What do you want with me you cretin?"

The man smirked and reached behind him to grab something, bringing around to face Wolfram. A length of cloth. "Now, Pet, we can't let that mouth of yours move of its own free will, can we?" The man leaned in and grabbed Wolfram's chin, forcing him to look upwards, and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram tried to bite the tongue that had been shoved down his throat, but instead, the tongue left him, only to be replaced by the cloth. A gag.

Now, Wolfram was left bound and mute…and at this stranger's mercy…and the odd man used that to his advantage.

He began immediately, taking a knife and cutting away at Wolfram's uniform jacket and undershirt. Wolfram turned his face away as he braced himself for the inevitable. The man ran his tongue down his neck, nibbling on the juncture between shoulder and neck harshly, before latching onto his nipple, the other too, biting hard enough that Wolfram thought he would draw more blood.

"Mmm…Your taste is so good, Pet…" He moaned as he bit down on one of the rosy buds, causing it to erect against Wolfram's will.

Wolfram was soiled now…Yuuri wouldn't want to even look at him after this…

The man had moved to his neck, nipping at that now, most likely leaving marks in his wake, his teeth taking the smooth, creamy flesh between his teeth and chomping on it, leaving purple and blue marks all the way down to Wolfram's hips. Wolfram squirmed as the man tried to get his pants undone. He would at least try to keep his virginity for Yuuri, if nothing else.

The man was having none of that, he quickly grabbed Wolfram's hip with one hand and held him down and used the other to slap Wolfram even harder then the first time…Wolfram tasted blood.

"Now, Pet, be good for your master."

Wolfram panicked, he knew he should fight, run him through with his sword…but fear quickly took hold of his body where his instincts wouldn't.

The man made quick work of his uniform pants, pulling them down all the way to his ankles, his undergarments following. He was now bear before this man…more naked then he had ever allowed himself to be in the presence of other. He whimpered against the gag.

The man cruelly flipped him over, pushing his arms at an odd angle behind him and spreading and bending his legs, leaving his legs spread wide and his ass in the air. Wolfram tried to buck away from the man, feeling exposed to the chill air, even more so to the disgusting man, but the grip he had on him was too tight. The thick fingers greedily grabbed at the bony hips, marring the once milky flesh with large, hand shaped, bruises. Never before had Wolfram been more ashamed of his combat skills. To be taken so easily…Had his entire career as a soldier been for naught? Had he not been good enough? This capture was a testament to his life on the battlefield…clearly portraying it as a failure.

Tears streaked down his face as the man forced Wolfram to suck his cock after removing the gag. The man grabbed onto the back of Wolfram's head and slammed him down onto his cock, thrusting into Wolfram's mouth, moaning the entire time. He gagged as the foul tasting length was shoved all the way to the back of his throat. Wolfram couldn't escape…

Wolfram contemplated biting the foul thing forced into his mouth, but suddenly, a harsh whisper cut off heavy moans, the man's putrid lips suddenly right next to his abused ear lobe. "Don't even think about it!"

After the man had gotten off, Wolfram thought that it would be over…but it was far from it. The man stuck his dirty fingers into Wolfram's mouth and forced him to suck them, wetting them with his saliva. Then, the gag was suddenly back in place and the man was moving behind him to shove his dirty, meaty fingers into Wolfram's unprepared entrance. Wolfram let out a shriek of pain against the cloth that restrained him. The man thrust the fingers harshly inside of him.

"You know, Pet…" He began, lining his cock with Wolfram's entrance. "I chose you because I knew you'd be the easiest…and the prettiest…" The man punctuated his words with a sharp smack to his ass, reddening it. And suddenly, the man thrust all the way to the hilt, shoving his length into Wolfram. Another shriek of pain.

Wolfram had tears running down his face at a rapid speed and sobs shaking his body. He had never been in so much pain before…it was excruciating. He felt a wetness between his thighs and assumed it was blood.

The man set a fast pace, thrusting harshly and steadily tearing and braking Wolfram's bleeding body.

Mercifully, the man got off quickly and pulled out of Wolfram and removed the gag, leaving him a shivering mess on the cold stone floor. The man grinned at the broken figure and began walking out of the room, leaving the candle lit. He would be back in a few minutes…he wasn't _so _bad…he gave his Pet break times…

The man stepped out the door to be greeted by three angry Mazoku and one seriously pissed off Demon King.

Wolfram shivered on the ground, bleeding from his head, pooling with the blood and semen from his behind, his knees drawn up under his chin. He ached all over and knew he wasn't a very pretty sight. He would never be the same after this; he only hoped that his family wouldn't miss him too much…

He heard footsteps echoing in the cell once more, though it seemed there were more of them this time…

He whimpered against the cold air and didn't bother looking up, sobbing out a few words. "P-Please…no more-e…p-please…" He felt even more tears running down his face.

A voice was heard amongst the –what he assumed was—four people. "Wolfie? Baby, is that you?"

Wolfram whipped his head to the sound, looking all around for it. "M-Mother…?"

He was suddenly wrapped in warm arms…ones that he recognized. He leaned heavily into the embrace sobbing against her long hair, blood mingling with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Baby…We're getting you out of here…His Majesty and Conrad are dealing with that…creature…outside…"

Celi looked at Wolfram and noticed his lack of clothes, and the blood. Celi gasped in shock, green eyes widening as she lay her eyes on her broken son, the only sound escaping her suddenly chapped lips being a weak "Oh, Wolfie...W-Wolfie…please tell me he didn't…"

Wolfram burst into wracking sobs once more, this time louder, each one ringing with his shame. He was tainted now; impure. His mother wouldn't want anything to do with him now. Suddenly, he was being wrapped in something. He looked down to see that it was Gwendal's jacket, the heavy green material swallowing his quivering and shaking body.

Gwendal lifted quivering form into his arms, holding the blonde steadfastly to his broad chest. Celi stood with Wolfram, keeping one hand attached to his, holding it as tightly as she dared. The three moved to the thick wooden door where Conrad and Yuuri waited, a glare still present on both their faces, easing into a worrisome gaze as their eyes landed on Wolfram's still shivering form.

Wolfram looked tiredly to his mother. "I-I'm so…tired-d…Mama-a…"

Celi clasped Wolfram's tiny hand even closer, nodding for Gwendal to hurry to the carriage awaiting them. She let a quiet whisper escape her lips once he, Yuuri, and herself were safely enclosed within the wooden walls of the carriage, Wolfram's head laying on her lap and his feet on Yuuri's, sandwiched between the two. "Sleep now, Baby…we'll be here for you when you wake up…"

Wolfram nodded to the soothing lullaby that was uttered from his mother's lips, recognizing it from his childhood.

"_Little blue jay, hiding in a tree_

_Waiting for the breeze to let him flee_

_Sly old fox weaving on the ground_

_Soft padded feet don't make a sound_

_Shy baby Wolfie sleeping on my knee_

_Waiting for his dreams to set him free._"

And all that awaited him in the darkness of his nightmares was a aching touch of loneliness, shrouding him in its grasp.

* * *

_REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Based on the song 'Dance With The Devil' by Breaking Benjamin._

_Beta'd by AirKnitter (AKA: Gwendal Von Voltaire, AKA: Big Brother Gwendal) __ read her stuff!_

_HERE IT IS!!_

The ride back to the castle passed quickly, the scenery ignored as the occupants of the carriage had their gaze focused on the tiny limp blonde bundle wrapped in the oversized green coat. Celi ran her fingers through his dirty, matted blonde hair, murmuring comforting words to him while Yuuri kept a firm hand on Wolfram, preventing him from rocking too much in the wobbly carriage that was speeding down the narrow dirt path.

Yuuri couldn't keep his eyes from trailing to the curled up ball of mazoku who didn't seem to hold a candle to the brave soldier Yuuri had seen only a few short hours ago. Could the spit fire prince really be this scared child clutching his mother as tightly as he could, as though scared that she might let go and allow him to fall?

But Celi didn't let go…she only held on tighter when she felt her baby shiver or heard him whimper when Wolfram was struck with a sudden memory.

When they arrived at the stony walls of the castle, Conrad was the first to hurriedly swing the carriage doors open and gather the broken blonde bundle into his arms and start rushing for an odd hallway that Yuuri didn't recognize. Gwendal rushed in the opposite direction towards the infirmary, no doubt seeking Gisela. Yuuri looked around helplessly as others moved around him quickly to run quick errands to and from the mystery room. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to help. He felt a small hand come down to cover his and blinked as Celi smiled sadly at him and nodded her head reassuringly.

They made the venture down the unfamiliar hallway together as Yuuri obviously didn't know how to find his way around the plain corridor. It didn't take them any time to reach a small wooden door on the left. It was closed, but Celi didn't hesitate to gently open the door to another world altogether.

Yuuri had never seen this room before, but he enough felt as though he knew this room very well…it seemed oddly familiar.

Its walls were an odd blue-green color and the small room was largely dominated by a four-poster queen sized bed with soft sheets in the same shade as the walls. The mattress seemed to be even softer then Yuuri's, and it was sunken down where Wolfram lie in the middle of it, currently being examined by Gisela. If Yuuri would have asked, he would have been answered that the extra soft mattress was to keep Wolfram from rolling around in his sleep. He was sure to be plagued by nightmares and have fits in his sleep.

Gazing around the room, Yuuri could see hints of Wolfram in it. The old wooden sword by the small desk, the easel by the window, the bookshelf on the left side of the bed adorned with volumes varying from picture books to lengthy tomes on subjects like battle strategies. But there were also little pieces of the room that didn't seem to be like Wolfram at all. The stuffed animals decorating a blue armchair certainly weren't the flame wielder's…and the ornate music box on the end table couldn't possibly belong to the tough Wolfram…or could it?

Where was this place?

Yuuri took a step closer to the bed and examined the bandages that Gisela was carefully wrapping around Wolfram's beaten and bruised angel's face, the healer's green eyes concentrating fervently. Yuuri could feel his fingers twitching anxiously, wanting to do something to help, wanting to fix the situation. He turned to glance at the other occupants of the room.

Celi's hands wringing nervously, her plump bottom lip being chewed raw. Gwendal's once stern face crumpled in obvious worry, the extra wrinkle adding to his stern countenance. Conrad's always smiling face wearing a deep frown for once, his eyes never leaving his little brother. If Yuuri would have been able to see his own posture, it would have shown how worried and anxious he, himself, was.

"I'll need everyone to leave…" Gisela whispered quietly, looking sad and regretful, her green eyes facing the floor as she spoke these words.

Yuuri was the only one who questioned why.

Conrad unwillingly answered Yuuri's question, ushering out of the door. "Gisela needs to check Wolfram's…internal…damage. He was raped as well as abused; he needs an entire anal check now."

Black eyes widened and his heartbroken face grew even more so. Yuuri hadn't been aware that Wolfram had been raped. He had only thought that Wolfram had been beaten. His eyes quickly narrowed.

"Where is that man…?" Yuuri whispered quietly, his head bowed towards the ground.

Gwendal answered quickly. "In custody. He's being held in the castle dungeons."

The black haired boy answered in a steady voice, his tone unforgiving. "Do your worst…" And with that, Yuuri turned around and entered the bedroom once more, ignoring Gisela's orders to stay outside.

Gisela's eyes widened as they met Yuuri's determined ones. "Your Majesty!"

"What do I need to do?" Yuuri asked. He removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white undershirt up to his elbows.

The healer sighed and reluctantly started giving orders, a little glad for the unwanted help. "We need to flip him over. I've already tended to his front, and his back is probably worse off. Are you prepared for this, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri's obsidian orbs glowed with courage as he nodded firmly. He gently took hold of Wolfram's arms, glad that Gisela had put him into a deep sleep, and flipped him over, being careful to mind the bandaged limbs.

Gisela carefully removed the blankets, exposing Wolfram's bruised porcelain skin. Immediately, Yuuri set to healing he cuts on Wolfram's back, restoring the skin to its unscarred state. Gisela pulled on a pair of gloves before slowly and carefully inspecting Wolfram's bottom, pressing and prodding at it and allowing Yuuri to heal the tiny cuts around the small puckered hole, which held more resemblance a beaten flower now. Gisela took a wet washcloth and started dabbing at the dried semen and blood, trying to clean Wolfram as best as she could.

Gisela was surprised at how calm Yuuri was, he seemed to be working with quiet precision, ignoring the fact that he was currently probing at Wolfram's entrance. He seemed to be completely focused on healing him, no matter where said wounds were. Gisela was also surprised at the fact that he was able to use so much magic at one time without going Maoh. It was astonishing…she knew that her father had been tutoring Yuuri in using magic, but she didn't expect for him to be at this level already.

But, unfortunately, healing magic only goes so far. Wolfram would still be in a lot of pain for a while, and his arms and legs would ache for an undetermined amount of time…but that would all heal…

What Gisela was most concerned with, was the mental damage that Wolfram would go through. That was something only time could heal, and she hoped from the bottom of her heart that Yuuri would stay by Wolfram's side and show him how to trust again…

…and more than anything, she hoped that Wolfram's wounds weren't too deep to stitch up…

_TADA!!! There it is~! The much awaited chapter! How did ya like it?_

_--Wolfram_

_REVIEW BUTTON COMMANDS YOU TO CLICK IT!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Wolfram finally stirred after being held unconscious for three days. Gisela had advised that he be kept under healing magic's spell for that amount of time so that his body could recover as much as it could before he awakened, she had assured them that Wolfram would awaken on his own when his body was ready. Yuuri hadn't left his side since, occasionally healing his wounds little by little and making sure that he wouldn't miss it when Wolfram finally opened his eyes.

When the day had finally arrived, the onlookers – Conrad, Gwendal, Celi, and Yuuri—had expected unbelievable anger and rage. They had expected sharp words, objects being thrown across the room, glass shattering. They expected to hold Wolfram down before he hurt himself and they expected to have to put him to sleep once more. But when Wolfram finally did wake up, what they encountered was something they hadn't braced themselves for at all.

The ones occupying the room and been discussing matters of the state, seeing as though Yuuri refused to leave Wolfram's room and they still had a country to run, when bleary, sleep ridden eyes suddenly snapped open and heavy lidded orbs glanced around the room, emeralds resting on no one in particular. Yuuri had paused, mid-sentence, to watch him.

Wolfram didn't attempt to sit up, which was good since his limbs were still very weak. Instead, he just lay there, looking uncertainly at the ones looking down at him.

"Wolfie…Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Celi asked softly, not attempting to raise her voice to her usual enthusiasm.

Wolfram's once hazy eyes suddenly focused on his mother and no sooner had his eyes met hers before Wolfram's eyes watered with tears and his shoulders shook with immeasurable fear and grief.

Wolfram's quivering voice spoke out quietly. "I-Is he gone-e? M-Mother…is h-he going to make it hurt-t again?" Wolfram stuttered out, barely able to choke the sentence out of his suddenly parched throat.

Celi rushed forward and gathered her broken child in her arms, gently yet firmly hugging the slightly smaller body to hers. "No…He's gone…he won't hurt you again…"

Conrad and Gwendal shared a guilty glance before stepping closer to the bed and reaching out to comfort their little brother as much as they could, muttering comforting words right along with their mother.

But Yuuri couldn't help but reflect that this was the first time he had ever seen Wolfram cry before. When Yuuri had left after Shinou's attack, he hadn't turned around when he heard the quivering voice calling out to him, but now, he couldn't look away, black orbs glued to the sight of the fierce Mazoku soldier breaking down in his mother's arms. Yuuri found himself wishing to never see the sight ever again. To see someone who Yuuri thought of as tough cry his heart out disturbed him.

After a short while of comforting Wolfram, he finally drifted back to sleep and some sense of normalcy was restored to the now silent room. Celi still sat on the edge of the bed, dabbing at the tear stains marring Wolfram's cherub face, Gwendal had taken to placing knitted toys around Wolfram after removing them from the rocking chair in the corner, Conrad was ordering a maid to bring some broth for Wolfram to eat once he woke once more, and while this was all going on, Yuuri was sitting in the chair he had occupied for quite some time, observing the scene. It seemed like a practiced act, comforting Wolfram, and the family easily slipped into the old routine once more, though it was one that hadn't been practiced for a long time.

"Has it always been like this?" Yuuri suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "When Wolfram cries, I mean."

Celi paused in her motions and sighed heavily, her shoulders heaving with the effort, as though she alone were carrying a heavy burden much to weighted for her thin shoulders. She began running her hands through the golden mop of hair crowning Wolfram's head.

"Yes…" She finally sighed. "Wolfram has always been like this…He rarely cries, but he cries the hardest. He very seldom cried when he was a child, he didn't cry when he tripped he just got back up, but when he was truly upset about something to the point where being mad didn't suffice anymore, he would cry for the longest time. We couldn't ever get him to stop, he just cried until he wore himself out." She paused here to smooth out a wild curl on his head. "He cried about things that most children didn't think twice about…"

Conrad spoke up at that. "Remember when he was twenty-five, five to you Yuuri, and we found him hiding in that corner over there," Conrad gestured to the corner of the room that was obscured by the thick velvet curtains hanging there. "Sobbing because the new flower Mother had created for him had died out?"

Gwendal nodded and Celi spoke once more, chuckling slightly. "I remember that…He had thought that because that proto-type had died, that it meant our flowers didn't want his in our garden. He kept going on about how he was going to 'disappear just like the poor flower,' he wouldn't stop crying!"

Yuuri smiled slighting at that. Wolfram's way of thinking had been quite different when he was a child. Most children wouldn't have thought twice about a flower dying…but it seemed Wolfram had thought twice, insisting that the flower dying meant that he held the same fate.

After a few more moments of fussing over Wolfram, Yuuri assured them that he would be fine watching over him while they carried on with their business. They reluctantly vacated the room, leaving the young Maoh to attend to his sleeping fiancé.

It wasn't too long before Wolfram stirred once more and sat up in the bed with some assistance, his eyes heavy with sleep. And as Yuuri gazed into those tired, empty, green eyes, he wondered briefly at how hard it would be to hide that look in his eyes.

_Wolfram…Please get better soon…_

_Yay! I'm alive! I think I might have to switch to monthly updates because of school. It's getting tough and I need to focus on some of my classes for a while. Never fear! Summer is almost here! During the summer, I'll have TONS of free time so there will be lots of updates, but for now, bear with the monthly updates. I'll try to write as much as I can with all the free time I have._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothings!**

Everything seemed hazy to Wolfram as he blinked his sleepy eyes awake once more, like everything was covered in a thin film preventing him from seeing the entire picture, yet still allowing his gaze to settle. He looked around his room, only vaguely processing what he was seeing. He was alone in the room, the room he had not visited since Yuuri became king and he his fiancé. He could spot the tiny wooden sword and the worn knitted animal. This was the room where he had spent the majority of his life playing in.

He closed his heavy eyelids for only a few moments before he snapped his eyes open and attempted to sit up, his sleep ridden state preventing him from remembering the current state of his health. He winced in pain as the sore spots shifted and rubbed harshly at the nightgown he was dressed in, causing him to immediately fall back into the arms of the bed sheets. He groaned in pain when he tried to shift a little to gain just a bit of comfort. The act was in vain for he still felt the affects of the previous attempt to move.

He frantically looked around, the sleep wearing off, and caught sight of the looking glass on the bedside table. He was hoping to see his shining perfection looking back at him, but instead was met with a beaten and bruised face, the green orbs dull and the high cheek bones sunken in. The ugly sight caused him to flinch away from the table, edging as close as he could to the opposite side of the bed where the looking glass wouldn't haunt him with its ghastly image.

For some childish reason, Wolfram wished to lift the bed sheets up and hide beneath them, if only to escape the troubles of reality for only a few moments. He wanted to hide for only a little while, and was just about to follow through with that act when he heard a soft knock on the heavy wooden door before him.

The intruder didn't bother waiting for an answer before opening the door, revealing Sangria and Doria, both wielding dusting tools and both sets of eyes wide at they beheld Wolfram's awake state.

"L-Lord Wolfram?" Doria asked gently. "Are you awake?"

Wolfram looked at her with glassy eyes, his face taking on a distant expression. Doria and Sangria didn't notice the look and only continued to chatter to him, smiles on their lips.

"Oh Lord Wolfram! It's so great that you're awake!"

Sangria nodded enthusiastically at Doria's statement. "Yes, it is! I'll go alert His Majesty immediately!"

But just as Sangria was about to turn and head out the door, they noticed the panicked look that Wolfram had now taken on. His green eyes wide, pupils dilated, his mouth opens just a tad, bottom lip quivering. It was only moments after the maids had noticed the look that a piercing noise erupted within the room. Wolfram shrieked loudly, his lungs almost giving out with the force of the scream. He just continued to scream, when he ran out of air, there was a quick break from the screaming before it was revived anew. Both maids leaned heavily onto each other, their hands clamped around their eyes and their eyes clenched shut as they tried to keep out the noise.

Wolfram's wide eyed stare remained distant as he just sat there and screamed. It wasn't long before a gaggle of guards burst through the door, weapons armed and bodies ready for a brawl, only to be disappointed by the shrieking blonde on the bed. A blonde woman suddenly swept through the room, running to her son and sitting next to him on the bed and reaching out to touch him. He backed away from the touch almost instantly before Celi reached out and gripped onto him more firmly, not allowing him to escape. She whispered and murmured comfortingly into his ear until he finally calmed down.

"Shhh…you're going to be alright…You're safe."

It was only moments after this scene that Gisela and Yuuri pushed their way through the crowd, shoving their way to Wolfram and Celi's side.

"What happened here?" Gisela asked, whipping her head around the room as if asking a witness to stand forward.

Sangria suddenly piped up from the crowd.

"I don't know what happened. Doria and I walked in and saw that Lord Wolfram was awake and just as soon as we had started inquiring about his health, he started screaming."

Gisela nodded and seemed to ponder this for a little while. "It seems that Lord Wolfram was having a panic attack…I'll need to check over him of course so I'll need all of you to leave."

Wolfram was disentangled from his mother after a few moments of wrestling with him and finally laid back on the bed for Gisela to examine.

"Heika…what do you plan to do?" Celi asked after the door was shut.

Yuuri gulped and looked uneasy. "What do you mean?"

Celi looked frustrated for a few milliseconds before she wiped the expression off of her face. "You're his fiancé, you're the only one who can help him."

Yuuri thought about this with sudden realization. He would be doing this all on his own…he would be the one responsible for healing Wolfram…Wolfram needed some outside force to help him through this…

It didn't take Yuuri long to come to a conclusion and with his goal in mind he set off to the Royal Baths.

"Tell everyone that I'll be gone for a little while."

And with that being said, he turned the corner, entered the baths and dunked himself into the suddenly swirling water.

**Hiya strangers! Sorry I've been AWOL for so long, finals are killing me! I also apologize for the length of this. Once summer gets here, everything will be a lot easier.  
**

**Wish me luck!  
**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
